


times

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic destiel, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are times when dean looks at castiel and simply can’t help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	times

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr: http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/53084165501/there-are-times-when-dean-looks-at-castiel-and

there are times when dean looks at castiel and simply can’t help himself. whether they’re waiting outside the classroom to speak to mary’s teacher on pta night or when they’re stopped at a red light on their road trip to canada. whether they’re cooking breakfast together on a lazy saturday morning or when castiel sits at the table before dinner working on his thesis, mumbling about how humans are idiots who don’t understand their own history. 

there are times when dean looks at castiel and simply can’t help himself. today, they’re waiting in line at a starbucks, and castiel is tapping his foot impatiently and looking at his watch every few seconds, nervous about missing his final. dean grins as he watches him, happiness settling in his chest as castiel checks his watch again. he reaches over to his husband and cups his jaw in his hand, stroking a thumb over his lips. castiel smiles because he loves when dean gets like this- tender and thoughtful and basking in their togetherness. he turns into dean’s touch and presses a kiss to his palm. dean smiles back at him and leans in, covering the fallen angel’s mouth with his own in a gentle kiss. 

“i’m so lucky you thought i deserved to be saved,” he whispers. 


End file.
